A Perfect Playdate
by Miss Dani Lips
Summary: What happens when you mix a morning of playing in the snow, an afternoon of painting, and an evening under the stars? A perfect mix of fun will create precious memories between the two young Guardians. (One Shot roleplay combo of tooth-guardian-of-memories [myself] and jack-guardianoffun)


"Hi, Tooth, how's the teeth collecting holding up?" with a gust of wind, Jack held his magic staff with a tight hand as he landed, not seeming to weigh anymore than a snowflake as his feet hit the ground a step or two from the tooth fairy.

"Oh, hi Jack!" Tooth smiled, brushing back her feathers from Jack's icy wind gust. "Busy and exhilarating as usual! How's the snow making?" She batted her lashes. Jack leaned over at his staff slightly, looking at the fairy with a small smile and a shrug.

"Just finished up giving some snow to the people of Scandinavia and got some spare time on my hands." His ice-blue eyes scanned the area quickly, though he didn't see much but all the mini fairies busily flying around.

"So, uh, need some help collecting?" He returned his glance to her with a smile.

"Oh, of course! I'd never turn down extra help! There's not many more to collect except some kids from the Swiss Alps and a little girl in northern Germany", Tooth fluttered her wings, rising higher off the ground. A snowflake landed on her nose.

"Swiss Alps and Northern Germany, huh? I'll take care of it!" The boy beamed and stood up straight again, not realizing his sudden mood caused a few flakes of fresh, pure snow to fall. As soon as he did, though, he made sure the temperature didn't drop more. "Sorry, didn't mean to make it all, uh, cold." Jack chuckled gripping his staff. "I'll be back in a while- oh; you think I could borrow Baby Tooth or something? I'm not used to, well, spot the small teeth yet."

"Sure!" she whistled and Baby Tooth flew over. "Go on and help Jack tonight. He's our temporary tooth fairy," she said, patting her gently on the head. "Thank you, Jack!" she grinned widely. "And don't get lost"

"Don't worry," He chuckled and looked at Baby Tooth, before turning his eyes back to Toothiana. "With Baby Tooth here, I'm in safe hands. Won't get lost at all," with that said, he gave her a small nod and a smile before gripping his staff a little tighter and flew off with the wind.

The trip to the Alps and Northern Germany went okay, though it took some time, and soon he'd collected the teeth needed - along with giving some uncalled for snow and ice. Jack's icy wind bit at Tooth's cheeks as he sped off with her tiny fairy friend. It seemed almost momentarily that he returned back with a small bag of teeth and a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Tooth Fairy," she joked, gracefully taking the bag from him and giving him a thankful hug.

"I think I'd make a decent tooth fairy, you know!" Jack joked in return with a laugh, tensing up a little as Tooth embraced him. The gesture was still new to him, he was far from used to be touched after 300 years of solitude. "That was the last collecting for the night, right? If you're not too tired, uh, maybe, well, I thought..." He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at her. "We could... hang out? Uh, un-unless you're busy." And he still wasn't used to ask for company. Still close from the hug, she playfully ruffled his tousled white locks.

"Those were the last ones!" she said happily. "Oh, hang out," she said, eyes darting to the floor. "Well, sure, I mean, if you'd really like to? I mean, I'm absolutely free if you wanted to go somewhere or something…" she smiled nervously, trying to smile behind pinking cheeks.

"Great!" Jack nearly said shouting, unable to hide how happy he was as he got a huge smile all over his face. Catching himself in the act, he cleared his throat and shifted his weight on his feet, balancing his staff over his shoulder, turning slightly away. "I mean that's great. I sort of wanted to show you something and it seems to be dark enough now." He turned a quick glance to the sky - as if to check if he was correct - before looking back at Tooth. Tooth smiled widely at Jack's reaction.

"You wanted to show _me_ something?_ " _Tooth questioned. "No one ever wants to show me anything. Oh, what is it, Jack?" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. A chilly wind blew past them, ruffling some of her feathers. A tingle went through her nose, and she bit back the sneeze, but failed. "Achoo!" she squeaked, then looked embarrassingly at him. "Excuse me! I guess I'm just not that used to the cold yet…" she laughed nervously. Her reaction made him smile and his cheeks flushed slightly pink, and as she sneezed, he tried his hardest not to laugh, though a low chuckle did manage to escape. With a smile, he took her hand, a little awkwardly.

"Come, since I got to see your job, how about I show you mine?" With a confident - yet a little embarrassed - smile, he nodded in the direction of the forests leading out of the city, towards his lake. With the moon this bright, it would be the perfect place to show her his frost. A nervous pang pounded in her chest as his hand slipped into hers. His touch was cold but had a reassuring safe feeling as he gripped her hand.

"I'd love to come see your job!" she exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "I mean, I'm sure it would be lovely to see!" A soft chuckle escaped him as she corrected herself, though hearing her this excited made him very happy and he could feel his heart race faster. Her hand in his felt warm, yet it was a soothing kind of heat that felt right.

"It shouldn't take long for us to get there!" Jack smiled, starting to lead the way. Tooth looked deep into his icy blue eyes reassuringly, noticing the snowflakes in his irises as they shot through the brisk air, riding on the back of the wind. Feeling a bit awkward for staring, Tooth muttered

"Sorry for staring, but I never noticed how blue your eyes are, Jack," she smiled sheepishly. Tooth's sudden comment caught him off guard and he blinked a few times.

"Oh, uh, I haven't really thought about that." He looked at her, first now noticing how her own violet eyes had a faint sparkle in them. They were beautiful. To not be drawn in by them, he turned his gaze forward, now seeing the outline of his lake. "Oh, uh, look, we're almost there!" He cleared his throat and got ready to land.

When Jack turned to look into her own eyes, she batted her magenta lashes a few times, before turning away as well, cheeks tinging a slight pink.

"Oh wow," a small audible gasp emitted from her throat, taking in the delicate icicles hanging from the trees and the snow dusted branches that grew from them. "I can't believe I've never been here before. Jack, this place is beautiful." Landing swiftly and light as a snowflake, Jack gave the tooth fairy a smile before he looked around a little. It had been a little while since he had been by his lake now.

"Figured you'd like it," He chuckled satisfied, letting his staff touch a tree, spreading some of his frost. "It's my lake, I think you're the first one to see it of the others, actually. And it happens to be the best place to show off some winter magic." Jack's voice had a playful, yet honest tone in it.

Tooth was hesitant. She was worried about touching down onto the ice. Mustering up enough courage, she let her toes down onto the frozen lake. Trusting that it would hold her weight she stood firmly, giving her wings a break. Her big wondering eyes looked around, spotting a train of delicate icicles hanging from a tree branch. A soft snowflake fell from a browning leaf onto her nose. She looked into the sky, and more and more snowflakes fell. Her gaze turned to her snowy haired companion.

"Jack, this is beautiful," she said in a hushed tone. With gentle steps Jack walked around on the frozen lake, letting his staff trail behind him, creating a pattern with fresh frost and ice. Looking over at her, he noticed Tooth was a little nervous to step on the ice. Which was understandable, ice was tricky and dangerous.

"You don't have to worry," He smiled. "I won't let you fall through, the ice is completely safe!" He did a few jumps to prove his point. "I'm glad you like it, though. It's not an important job, but it brings a few smiles!" Tooth smiled at the boy.

"Of course your job is important, Jack!" she said matter-of-factly. She shifted her weight, trying to walk across the ice. Noticing Jack's intricate frost trail on the ice, she attempted to follow it. A laugh erupted from her throat as she figured out how to "skate" along the ice. "Look, Jack! I'm doing it!" she cheered, raising her arms before her foot slipped and she fell down onto her bottom on the ice. With a laugh, Jack turned to the fairy and reached a hand out to her.

"The ice is very slippery, so maybe you'd like some advice on how to keep your balance," he smiled. "Haven't you tried ice skating before?" She took Jack's hand and helped herself up.

"Thanks," she laughed nervously, brushing down the feathers on the back of her head. "Oh, no, I've never ice skated before. To be honest, I've never really participated in many winter activities," her eyes look towards the ground and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Would you teach me?" her eyes looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"Will I teach you? What winter spirit would I be if I didn't teach you to ice skate?" Jack chuckled, still holding her warm hand in his. Ice skating, come to think of it he hadn't really done anything alike since... Well, since he fell through the ice. Snapping back from his trail of thought, he gently began to move over the ice, tugging lightly for Tooth to follow. "It's a lot like walking, maybe with a hint of flying too. The trick lies in the balance," he said. Holding tightly to his hand, she slowly and hesitantly moved one foot forward, then the other. Every few steps, the ice threatened to throw her back, so she squeezed a little tighter to his hand, almost yanking his arm down so she wouldn't fall. Her muttered apologies were heard between scared gasping breaths and successful laughs. Tooth looked up to her friend with a smile and nervously bit at her bottom lip.

"I think I've finally got it, Jack," she said, slowly releasing her hand from his and wobbly standing on the ice. She slowly wiggled her feet back and forth until she was gliding on the ice. Feeling brave, she started fluttering her wings and focused on her balance, and she started skating on her own.

When Tooth let go and started to get the hang of it, Jack let out a laugh, skating on bare feet further in front of her.

"Alright, try to speed up a little. Don't worry, if you slip, I'll catch you," he said with a bright smile. She inhaled deeply, then pushed her wings a bit faster, propelling her forward more. She followed Jack where he skated, not daring to move out of his sight. She slipped up once, but caught herself before wobbling over.

"This is absolutely terrifying," she laughed. "But it's so much fun!" she lifted off the ice and flew around in a circle before diving back down, landing gracefully onto the ice, still skating. "I don't know why I've waited this long to try this!" He let out a brief sigh of relief, it was nice she had fun. At first he had been a little worried it would be too cold for the fairy to be here.

"You're welcome!" Jack said with a joking tone, chuckling. "You know, there's a lot of fun things to do during winter! Like this, sledding, skiing - though I haven't really tried that just yet, uh, snowball fights..." His eyes brightened as he spoke. "You can always drop by for some fun-time whenever you have time off from the tooth palace," She batted her long lashes at the boy, laughing.

"Those things sound incredibly fun!" she exclaimed, skating over to the bank of the lake. One of her baby tooth fairies appeared, whispering into Tooth's ear. "Tell the girl's I'm taking the rest of the day off. I know you all can handle it!" she patted the small fairy on the head before it fluttered away.

She balled up a snowball and tossed it at the boy, hitting him in the ear unexpectedly.

"Oops!" she giggled. "Not sure if hitting you was a good idea, but who cares!" she started balling up another. Jack was looking out on the ice, briefly thinking of his sister as he got the cold snowball hitting his head. A little shocked at the sudden attack; he blinked a few times before turning to Tooth, a smirk snickering over his mouth.

"Ohh feeling brave, are we? Challenging the snowball king to a duel?" He laughed, gathering together a ball of his own, tossing it at the fairy queen as he quickly rode the wind behind her.

"Snowball king? Now someone's a bit cocky!" she laughed. She quickly formed a few snowballs, carrying them in her arms and she flew off away from Jack. She squealed in laughter as she was hit with an icy snowball, following back with tossing another at the boy. She flew in spirals up into the sky, hoping to lose him in time to toss another snowball at him without him noticing.

"I suppose snowball emperor would fit me better, then?" Laughing loudly, Jack kept dodging some of the snowballs Tooth threw at him, chasing her around, tossing some back. However, as she suddenly flew upwards, while he was collecting a few new balls of fresh snow, he lost track of her. Scanning the area with his icy blue eyes, he smirked, holding a ball ready. Silently listening to figure the other guardian's location, Tooth worried that the slight buzzing of her wings would give her away, so she nose dived straight down to where Jack was, firing every snow ball she had left. Not missing with a single one, she cheered loudly, hooking back up into the air to find a safe place to collect more ammo. Feeling accomplished, she looked back to see the boy covered in snow. He heard her too late. As he turned around at the sound of footsteps, Jack was met by snowball after snowball being thrown at him, and as he tried to back off he also tripped into a pile of the frozen rain. Now covered in snow, it took him a few moments to comprehend what had happened before he dug himself out, shaking the snow out of his white hair. Chuckling, he shot up, picking his staff from the ground and hurried to collect ammo for his counter attack.

"You're so going down!" he laughed.

"That's what you think!" he heard softly in the distance.

Meanwhile. Tooth had set us a base. She had swiftly started creating hundreds of snowballs to come back to when she needed them. She grabbed another armful of them and flew off. She tried to camouflage herself in the trees, but decided that tactic would be a poor choice considering her colours. She spotted the boy's blue hoodie against the while snow. She zoomed past him, throwing the snowball, missing with a few, but finding accuracy in most of them. She somersaulted in the air, laughing.

"Oh come on, Jack! Hit me!" she jeered, making more loop-the-loops in the air.

"You leave me no choice, Tooth!" He called out, eyes scanning for her as a smirk was twirling over his mouth. With help from the wind, he silently floated inbetween the trees, finding a safe place he could set up his own fort - creating ammo was no sweat for him. He just waved his staff and there they were, snowballs ready for use. Picking up a few, and putting some in his pockets, he hurried back out on the field, tossing frosty snowballs at the fairy at any opportunity he could find. A few of his snowballs pelted the fairy. She laughed and quickly floated back to her base, collecting more snowballs. She spotted Jack in between the trees and quietly nestled on one of the branches.

"Hey Popsicle!" she called, tossing a few more at him before floating back off to the lake, skating gracefully along the ice before picking back up into the air. The breeze was crisp and cool, biting at her cheeks and nose. Did she just... call him a popsicle? Jack couldn't help but to laugh at his newfound nickname as he dodged some of the snowballs and hitting the last one away with his staff.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that! Might earn you the title Snowball Queen someday!" Hurrying back inbetween the trees, he figured the blue sweater was giving him away in the bright, white snow. Getting rid of it was toying with his mind as he hid behind bushes, throwing snowballs at Tooth before moving with the wind. Snowball Queen? Thinking of that made Tooth awkwardly blush, causing her to lose focus and vulnerable to being hit with a snowball. She picked the little pieces of ice out of her feathers and threw her last snowball at the boy before fluttering off again. Her snow fort only had enough snowballs for one last attack, so she picked them up, thinking of a new plan to get him without him noticing. She whistled loudly from her direction, then hid in another section of the forest before peeking out. She then flew in circles around the edges of the lake, throwing out snowballs at him from every direction.

Jack tried to dodge and avoid the snowballs being thrown at him, but Tooth was a quick flyer and had a surprisingly strong throwing arm! He didn't have many chances to hide either, the hoodie nearly screamed where he was. But he wasn't going down without a fight, oh no. No way the tooth fairy would win against Jack Frost in a snowball fight! Hurrying between the trees, he hesitated a little before pulling the hoodie off before he hurried to hide in the snow masses, throwing snowballs at Tooth. Tooth went back to her hideout, hurrying to make a few more snowballs. She was getting tired, and the cool air exhausted her lungs. She took her armful of snow and flew into the air. Where was he? She looked hard, trying to spot his blue hoodie, but it was no where in sight. She touched down on the frozen lake. She knew if she waited in plain sight, he would find her eventually. It was a risky plan, but she figured it would be the best one.

"Heheh, got you now little tooth fairy," Jack chuckled as he snuck around. She was in plain and open sight. Not a good plan, he reckoned as he took steps light as snowflakes out on the ice. Quietly he tried to sneak up behind her before tossing a cold, fresh ball of snow in the back of her head.

"Ready to give up yet? The king is no match for you in his natural habitat!" He laughed loudly, spinning a few times up in the air as he held his staff a little tighter. Tooth didn't hear him creep up on her. She jumped as the icy snowball hit her, causing her to drop a few of her snowballs. Turning around in a split second, she picked them up and fired three snowballs at the boy. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a bit pink.

"Jack, where is your hoodie?" her eyes darted around the landscape, trying not to look at his shirtless chest. Before he got the chance to reply, Jack got a snowball in his face and fell back to the ground. As soon as he brushed the snow away with a chuckle, he noticed her bright pink cheeks.

"Hm? Oh, my hoodie! Well, you have to admit it wasn't really in my favour when having a snowball fight in the woods. Doesn't exactly make me blend in, so I took it off." Simply stating facts, he stood up, looking at her. "Not like I need it anyw-" his face turned red as he realised he was shirtless in front of her. Tooth swallowed hard, eyes peeking up to him, then quickly looking away. She awkwardly brushed some of her feathers down, fidgeting with a teal one.

"Well, I'd say you'd get cold, but that probably doesn't make much sense," she laughed, sitting down on a rock. She forced her eyes to look him in the face, not daring to look down. Jack sat down in front of her, legs crossed and with the staff by his side. A smirk was playing at his mouth.

"It's not really that cold for me like this," He chuckled. "The hoodie's mostly for show." About to ask if they should continue the fight, he saw how tiny beads of frost and ice had gathered in Tooth's feathers. She had to be freezing. Letting his frosty eyes linger at her for a few more minutes, he smiled warmly.

"Want to call the fight off and get you heated up?" He asked kindly. She dared to look down for a quick second at his bare chest, then her eyes shot back up to his. She was sure that he could notice her blushing. Her face was extremely hot, but the rest of her body was indeed freezing. She shivered involuntarily.

"Oh no, we can keep playing if you-ah ahchoo!" she squeaked, letting out a sneeze. She rubbed her nose with her hand, shaking her head. "Maybe it would be a good idea if we went somewhere warmer?" she asked, feeling bad about not begin able to finish their fight. At that he floated up to his feet again, like a snowflake being driven by the wind. "I'll just go and get my hoodie and we can get going." And so he did in a hurry. The blue sweater was covered in snow, but after shaking it a few times, it was back to normal and soon he was back with the fairy. Looking at her, he chuckled a little.

"Unless you want me to keep it off?" With a teasing tone, he let out a laugh. "Let's head over to your palace so you won't catch a cold!" She waited patiently for him to return to her. She laughed nervously at his offer. Why of course she wanted him to keep it off! But she worried about making this awkward, so she just laughed it off.

"Oh, I assure you, the Tooth Palace is much warmer than out here!" She took his hand and flew up into the sky, heading back to her home. Tooth's hand felt warm in his, it was something Jack never got quite used to. How others were so warm, or how they could feel comfortable like that. He couldn't help but to smile at her as they flew, also making sure the winds wouldn't trick them in the wrong direction. "I'm a little surprised," He suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Didn't think you'd be that skilled with snowballs, sure you haven't done it before? I mean, you almost beat me," He chuckled with a smile, nudging her a little.

"Nope, never! I mean, back before I had my baby tooth fairies to help me out I had to be super fast at collecting all those teeth. But that certainly was fun! We'll have to play again sometime!" she giggled as they approached the palace. Its towers sparkled in the sunlight, radiating beams of pink and gold.

"Next time I won't go that easy on you," Jack smirked as they approached the palace. Landing, he neatly places his feet on one of the platforms, trying no to take much notice of the heat. It was a lot warmer here than by his lake during winter, which was good for Tooth and all, but to him it was uncomfortable.

"You still got the rest of the night off, right? What do you want to do?" He cleared his throat, looking at the fairy taking a few steps around. "After you've warmed up, I mean."

"Yup, got the whole night off," she sighed, sitting down on the platform. "Well, you've seen me on the job before, and you know what goes on in here. Is the anything you'd like to do?" She breathed in the warm air; the atmosphere was very different than where they were before. The sun was beginning to set and the sky matched the colours of her palace. Baby tooth fairies buzzed her and there, transferring teeth into capsules and releasing shiny new quarters to put under children's pillows. She ruffled her feathers, making herself comfortable. Tooth noticed that the boy had a bit of an awkward presence here. "Too warm you for?" she frowned. "I could open a window or something?" she tried thinking of an idea to cool him down. The boy sat down beside her, fondling his staff with a smirk. "Hmm I'm not sure what to do, what else is there but teeth collecting here?" He chuckled, looking at Tooth with curious eyes. As he heard her question, he let out a laugh, waving a hand at her in dismiss.

"Nothing to worry about, it was just a sudden climate change. I'm good, for now at least."

At that he lifted a hand, making a snowflake. "See? Still good." Jack chuckled.

Tooth thought for a moment. What else _was_ there to do but collect teeth? She had never really thought about that. She was always too busy directing her baby tooth fairies where to go or figuring out where to file each child's tooth capsule. "Uh…I don't know," she looked down at her knees. Jack's snowflake drifted over to her, landing on her cheek. She touched a hand to it, letting out a laugh. "We could make something up for fun?" she smiled. She looked at the mural covered walls of her Palace, lavishly decorated with brightly coloured scenes. There were a few barren spots where she never found time to fill them in. As the flake touched her cheek, Jack sent her a warm smile - though as soon as she looked at him, he cleared his throat and looked away, taking in how beautiful the palace was.

"Something fun seems nice!" He said, glancing at her, noticing how she eyed the empty spots of the walls. "The paintings nearly seems like an open book, holding a story on their own." He muttered. "Why don't we try and fill in our own one? Looks like it's been a while these walls got updated."

"I haven't painted on these walls in…oh gosh, I don't even know how long. Probably a good century has passed since I've gotten out the paint," she recalling. "See that one over there?" she pointed to a pastel mural. "Bunny helped me with that one ages ago. I think he's more of a fan of purple than me though," she laughed. "Hold tight. I'll go get the paint, Jack,' she said, starting up her wings and diving down through the pillars of her palace.

As Tooth flew away, Jack remained where he was. Letting his icy blue eyes glance over the painting she had just pointed out, he noticed the Easterish colours. How obsessed could the Easter kangaroo be, Jack asked himself with a snicker. Quietly he looked over the others as well, some showed what seemed like Tooth returning memories to a royal, perhaps a prince, others showed the mini fairies and children. A smile formed on his mouth as he realised he was watching Tooth's own story as a guardian. Tooth returned with two paint cans in one hand, one in the other, and a smaller can held between her teeth.

"Theeth are th only onefs I cuh fine!" she laughed behind her muffled words, setting the cans down on the platform. "Sorry!" she nervously giggled. "I mean to say, these are the only ones I could find! But I'm sure if we need other colours, I could send one of the girls out to get some!" she indicated to one of her baby fairies as she flew by. "Now, I don't have any brushes. I kind of just finger painted all of these. But if you wanted a brush, we could get some?" she asked, suddenly realizing that the idea of finger painting on the stone walls might seem a bit childish for Jack. She grabbed one of the paint can, struggling to pop off the lid, but finally pulling it off. Inside was an iridescent teal colour, most likely used to paint her own feathers on the wall. Laughing a little as the fairy lands, jack's expression soon shows he's really impressed as Tooth says it's all finger painted.

"Woah! You seriously finger painted every single picture here?!" Shocked he looks at the cans of paint, then back at her. She's more amazing than he thought. As she mentions the brush, he shakes his head. "I've never painted before, so I wouldn't mind trying to do it your way first! Sound fun!" With a laugh, he picked up a can and removed the top - revealing blue paint.

"Sorry, I used to paint a lot with blue," she said embarrassed as she looked into Jack's paint can. "I have a feeling we'll need to get some reinforcements on this paint!" she whistled in between her fingers and about a half a dozen baby tooth fairies flew over. "Can you girls go ask Bunny for some extra paint? NO. BLUE. We have so much already!" she said, sending her fairies off into the sky. Tooth took two of the paint cans in her hand, carefully flying down to the empty wall space. The area was a barren wall near the bottom of the Palace. She placed the cans into the grassy area below. She dipped her finger into the sheer teal color and made a curve on the wall.

"Come on, Jack!" she called to him. She made another curve followed by another, and another. In a few moments, she had created a small tuft of pained feathers. It didn't take long before he had floated down to Tooth, feeling the grass under his cold feet. He watched her paint as he placed the can on the ground, a little unsure of how to proceed.

"Looks simple enough," He said, more to himself to ensure himself he could do it as well. However, as he tried to dip his pale fingers in the paint, it didn't take long before it froze to ice by his touch. How typical. Giving it some thought, he broke a piece of the blue ice, trying to use it as chalk instead. Tooth heard the crackle of something liquidy behind her. She turned her head to see that Jack had frozen the entire can. She smiled to herself as he broke the frozen paint and etched onto the wall. What a brilliant idea!

"How's it going over there?" she asked, finishing the last of what looked like the outline of her body filled with shimmering feathers. She opened a smaller can of paint containing an opaque yellow. She wiped her blue fingers in the grass, trying to clean them off before dipping her pinky finger into the yellow. She filled in smaller bright feathers onto her canvas. Drawing something that looked like his own hood, he stopped for a moment while drying sweat from his forehead. It was very warm.

"Oh, I'd say it's going well!" He chuckled in return, opening the last can, which contained brown paint. Adding pants to his 'artwork', he soon realised he missed an essential colour - white. Trying to come up with a solution, he peeked over at Tooth's drawing. It was beautiful and she'd barely begun! "Woah, can see it's going well over with you as well!" He smiled.

"Oh, this? I'd consider this as more of a doodle myself, but not everyone is Picasso," she laughed nervously. She added a few more yellow splotches to her design before crossing her arms and scanning it. She looked over at Jack's "chalk" drawing. It was pretty impressive for a beginner! "That looks nice! You know, I bet if you added some snowflakes, it would add some more of your personality to it! You really do design some beautiful snowflakes!" she said, looking closely at his picture. She then turned to look at him, concentrating hard. She noticed the sweat beading on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, it really is warm in here," she furrowed her brow, lifted up to open a window, hoping that letting in the brisk air would help cool him down. As she pushed open the glass, two of her little fairies flew in carrying more paint cans. She took the cans from them, giving them a pat on the head as a sign of thanks before zooming back down to ground level. "Now let's see what colours Bunny has lent us!" she said, rubbing hr hands together, preparing to open the lid. He turned as Tooth called him, looking at how she drew the snow. A smile crossed his mouth as he walked over to her, bending over a little as his icy eyes looked at it.

"Wow, it's really good, Tooth!" He said, standing up straight, turning to her. "You're really a great artist, I don't think I can draw snow that well myself," A chuckle escaped him as he turned a glance to his own painting, where he was now filling in his hair. A few snowflakes had been drawn as well. "I think if you add a little…"

"A little white?" she guessed, attempting to finish his sentenced. She noticed Jack was covered in flecks of crystallized white paint. "I guess it is a bit blue," she looked over her drying painted snow. "What do I know about snow," she laughed. "Maybe you can help me out?" she leaned over, asking hopefully.

To be asked for help shocked him a little. Though it was a question about snow, he was still a little surprised to be asked of tips when it came to painting. His icy eyes fell to the painting again, then to Tooth and the bucket of paint. He smiled, kneeling down - gesturing for her to do the same. As soon as she was at his level, he took her hand and guided it to the bucket of paint, before gently moving it to the painting.

"If you add a little here it would look more like snow," He smiled. There they were again, the pang of nerves. She tried not to give it away, but it was taking a lot out of her keep her hand from shaking. She lightly touched her finger to the wall, dabbing splodges of white here and there.

"You're right, this does look way better!" she smiled. "Here, you add some, too! I've just had another idea!" She gave Jack's hand a warm squeeze before diving for the other cans. With her other hand, she dipped her fingers into the yellow and started the outline of a sunset. She popped open a can of rusty magenta and a big can of orange. She dipped one finger into each colour then swirled the colours together, almost making the background glow. His heart skipped a few beats as she squeezed his hand, her warmth spreading through all of him and not only the palm of his hand. He could feel his cheeks flush redder. Soon Tooth let go and told him to continue, she had apparently gotten an idea as she was filling in shades of red and orange, creating a beautiful sunset of paint. Jack nodded, opening a can of red paint, creating an ice-chalk and then began to help out.

"What's your plan?" He asked, curiously.

"Look out there," she said, gesturing to the window. The sunset she was painting was almost identical to the one outside. After putting her finishing touches on her painted sky, she took the white paint and made small circles. "Snowballs, you know, from earlier today," she smiled. She used more of the paint creating the little snow fort she had made in the woods. She found a small can of black. Using her littlest finger, she outlined the tall, skinny trees of the forest. "Blow on the wall, Jack. Maybe it will freeze the painted snow and make it look real!" she suggested.

Jack glanced outside, he hadn't really noticed there was a sunset just yet because he'd been so focused on the painting. Returning his focus on Tooth and her art, he gave her a nod before taking a deep breath, then letting out an icy cold, freezing gust of breath, freezing the paint. He'd make sure he mixed in some magic as well, making this frost a kind that couldn't melt unless the heat was extreme. It took its toll, though, making him a little dizzy, so he had to support himself on the wall. Tooth noticed him stumble up a bit.

"Jack, are you okay?" she said, hurrying over. She sat him down against a bare part of the wall and kneeled next to him. She looked over at the sparkling mural. The painted snow looked extremely real now that it was icy as it was outside. "Don't over work yourself!" she said, pushing his hair out of his face. He let out a chuckle, looking at Tooth with innocent eyes.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy is all." A smile appeared on his face as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. Though her fingers just barely brushed over his forehead, it felt nice. "It turned out alright, though, the painting I mean. It's ice that can't melt, so it will stay like that for at least a decade or two." Jack tried not to show how the heat was starting to get to him, so he laughed it off and tried to stand up again.

"No the painting is perfect! Really!" she said astounded, touching the now dry surface. The sun fell in through the open window, causing the canvas to sparkle again. "Jack, I don't think you should get up yet. You still look a bit worn out," she suggested, looking him over. "I could open another window? Or something? Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, worried. Seeing Tooth's worried expression, he sat back down with a scoff. He turned a little, however, so he could get a look of the painting. It looked amazing, she was such a great artist... Well, great everything really.

"Really, Tooth, I'm okay. Just haven't used that much magic at once in a while," he said with a soothing smile. "Think, uhm, I could get some water, though?"

"Jack Frost, you are not moving an inch until I come back. Do you understand?" she said sternly with a smile. She started her wings and shot up through the room. She zigzagged around each towering pillar. A few moments later, she came back with a crystal goblet full of water. She floated down slowly, trying not to spill. "Here you go. I'm sorry I took so long!" she said, handing the glass over to him. He didn't dare to not do as he was told, so with a low sigh, Jack remained seated as Tooth flew off. A short while later she was back, handing him the goblet of water.

"Thanks, Tooth," He said - followed by a chuckle. "Wouldn't exactly call that a long time, though." Before taking a sip, he gave her a smile showing his gratitude. As his lips touched the water, it got covered with a thin layer of frost. "Didn't know finger painting would be this fun," He suddenly said. "Thanks for showing me that."

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down next to him. The mural was beautiful. Wild colours danced along the wall depicting the day's event, topped with a sparkling layer of frost. She felt the coolness of the grass against her feathers. She reached down and pulled up a blade of grass and twisted it in her fingers.

"Hey, watch this!" she said, holding the piece of grass between her thumbs. She pressed her lips against her fingers and blew, making a whistling sound. A small breeze flew by as Tooth whistled with the strand of grass. It fascinated him, for in all of his 300 years as a spirit, he'd never seen anyone do that. It was always winter or spring where we went, not to mention cold.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" He asked, curiosity visible in his blue eyes.

"Just a little trick I learned a while back," she said, plucking a blade up and handing it to him. "Give it a try. Just hold it like this between your thumbs," she said, showing him with her own. "Then put your lips together and blow on it!" She demonstrated for him, puffing her cheeks slightly, making the whistling sound again. She laughed, putting her piece of grass down on her lap.

"Like... this?" Jack held the blade between his thumbs, lifting it to his mouth a little hesitant. Taking a short breath, he held it to his lips and puffed his cheeks, blowing air at it. It made a little sound, but it faded quickly and turned into a half-muffled puff of breath instead. "Ah! It made a sound!" He exclaimed happily, trying again - only to get the muffled sound again. His brows furrowed. "But I just- how did it-" Tooth giggled happily as Jack's grass made a small noise.

"Keep trying! Practice makes perfect, right?" she said, trying to keep him from being discouraged. "Here, push your thumbs together tighter," she leaned over, grasping onto his hands, pushing them together more. "Now try!" she batted her lashes hopefully.

As her warm hands touched his, he could feel his cheeks flush red. Pressing his thumbs closer as told, he repeated what he did - puffing his cheeks and blowing air on the blade. This time it made a longer sound, causing him to smile widely, giving off a laugh.

"I did it! Did you hear it?" Noticing how childish he sounded, he cleared is throat. "I mean, uh, I did it. No big deal," The smile didn't disappear from his face, though. Waiting in excitement, she watched him blow on it again. The blade of grass made a whistle and she clapped her hands merrily. A huge smile spread across her face.

"No, Jack, that _is_ a big deal! You really did do it!" she exclaimed, almost jumping on top of him, embracing him on his efforts. His body was cool against hers, which was a nice contract compared to the temperature in the room. Before he got a chance to say anything else, he felt the warm embrace from Tooth. It felt nice, it felt right and though he could feel his heart beat like crazy, and his face turn warm and flushed, Jack let himself drop his blade of grass - embracing her as well. It was mostly an impulse, but if felt nice holding her like this.

"It's thanks to you, though!" He laughed. "Thank you for showing me all these things, like the paint and the whistles!"

"You're welcome, Jack. You can always stop by here any time you'd like. The girls hold themselves together pretty well on their own," she said into his ear. She held him a little tighter before pulling away, not fully letting go. She left her arms around his neck and took in his big, blue eyes. She noticed the flecks of frosty white tangled in his dark brows. She noticed how small freckles danced across the bridge of his nose over his cheeks. She quickly averted her gaze, not wanting to make him feel weird for her staring, but she kept holding on to him. Jack let his eyes meet Tooth's for a few moments, up close it was much clearer how beautiful they were, they were like diamonds. As she diverted her gaze, he let a soft, little smile form on his mouth. He couldn't help but to find that little blush on her cheeks really cute.

"Maybe I should come by more often. I.. I can help you out with the collecting!" A chuckle escaped him as he took in how her soft feathers tingled his fingers - his hands still on her waist as he looked at her.

"You can always come and help…I could always use a few extra hands around here. Or, or maybe you can come by and we can paint again? Or, oh, I don't know…I'll think of something," she said, batting her magenta lashes nervously. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she spoke. It was quiet in the Palace except for the faint buzzing for baby tooth fairy wings high above them in the pillars. She looked back to him, too nervous to meet his eyes, so her eyes fell to his lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her, or keep back a low laugh as she rambled of how he could come back and help her, or paint.

"I'd love that, you can teach me how to draw other things than snow," He said, smiling softly as his frosty eyes were still locked at her. He noticed how beautiful the light from the sunset reflected in her feathers. Feeling how his heart kept beating faster - it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, Jack subconsciously leaned forward, eyes falling to her rosy lips. The way Jack was looking at her made her even more flustered. Her pulse was fast, almost out of control as her own heart was jittery in her chest.

"I could teach you how to draw anything you'd like," she said softly. Her hand grazed over his cheek, feeling the coolness of his skin. She leaned closer almost involuntarily brushing a strand of his hair out of his face.

"Anything I'd like, huh." Jack smiled, his voice soft and smooth. Ever so slightly, he shivered at her touch, nearly closing her eyes as she brushed a few strands of hair from his face. Still leaning in, he stopped as there was only a matter of inches left, cheeks burning red. He could feel her warm breath and he let his hand trail over her head, brushing through the feathers covering her head - taking in their soft touch.

"Tooth.. I..." His voice was merely a whisper. Tooth's heart jumped and battered around inside her chest. She could hear it thumping in her ears and could swear that he could hear it too. He was so close to her. Her hand rested in the crook between his neck and his shoulder, catching hold to one of his snowy locks, gently twisting it between her fingers. His words came out with a cool air, nipping at her nose.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked, her words escaping her lips in but a whisper. Left speechless at Tooth's reply, Jack's eyes widened as he felt the warm, soft touch of her lips pressed against his own. His whole body tensed up at the gesture, his heart beating like mad. Soon he softened up a little, though, leaning into the kiss as he placed a hand at the back of Tooth's head, closing his eyes. This felt so right, righter than anything he'd ever done, and he couldn't remember when he'd last been this happy. Jack's eyes blue orbs locked with her violet ones, his heart was almost beating through his chest and if he thought it was warm before, it was nothing in comparance to now. He could feel the warmth and heat in his cheeks, but he didn't look or move away.

"I..." He wanted to say it, wanted to let her know how he felt. But he was a little scared, what if Tooth would reject him - brush him off or take it as a joke. Jack fell silent for a moment. "... I lo-love you." His voice was barely hearable.

"Oh, Jack," she said, exhaling deeply, a toothy smile stretching across her face. Those three words. Three words she had wanted to say for ages. Three words that floated in the back of her head every time she saw him coating rooftops with snow, every time she saw him frosting someone's windshield. "I love you, too," she said sweetly, pulling him closer to her gently by both side of his face and met his lips with her own.

Left speechless at Tooth's reply, Jack's eyes widened as he felt the warm, soft touch of her lips pressed against his own. His whole body tensed up at the gesture, his heart beating like mad. Soon he softened up a little, though, leaning into the kiss as he placed a hand at the back of Tooth's head, closing his eyes. This felt so right, righter than anything he'd ever done, and he couldn't remember when he'd last been this happy.

Tooth's nerves did back flips. It took so much courage to just do it, just kiss him. She'd wanted to do it at least a thousand times before, but always felt too afraid. And now he was kissing her back. His lips were cool against her own which were warm. It was an interesting sensation. She quickly opened her eyes, and it was real. This was all real. She closed her eyes again, and her heart joined her nerves in somersaults. She smiled under the kiss, slowly breaking free. Their noses touched, she just looked at him. This was real. This moment, right now, everything was perfect. A part of Jack never wanted it to end, wanted to just hold Tooth forever and shower her in how much he loved her, yet there was the little part of him which was so embarrassed he could nearly die. His pale cheeks were bright red as he opened his eyes, looking into hers as their noses brushed together.

"Oh man, I'm so happy right now..!" Feeling his heart flutter madly, Jack embraced Tooth in a hug. He didn't want her to see how embarrassed he was. Tooth was sure her own cheeks were as pink as her eyelashes. She giggled as Jack pulled her into a hug. Being excited herself, she caused them to roll over in the grass. She buried her head into his chest. Even though he was cold, she felt a warmth here with him. She heard the faint buzzing of fairy wings stop, and looked up. Gathered around each one of the towers were hundreds of fairies looking down on them. Suddenly, she felt very embarrassed and started to laugh. At first he didn't notice how quiet it had gotten, not before Tooth began to laugh. Opening his eyes more, he noticed all the mini fairies looking at them, small eyes beaming. A stifled laugh came from him, something about Tooth's beautiful, rolling laugh made him want to laugh as well, and soon he did. Loud and clear Jack laughed, his arms still around her. Not that there was anything funny, but he was so happy and so relieved. As he calmed down, a smile spread across his face.

"Girls, it's rude to stare!" she half-heartedly scolded the baby fairies. Still laughing she turned to Jack, who was laughing, too. Seeing his smiling face calmed down her nerves, which tingled through every synapse in her body.

"This is nice," she said, curling up to him. The sun sat on the horizon line, turning the once blue sky into a hazy yellow-orange. The few clouds that floated past were puffy and white with a colourful under layer. A few early starts peeked through the warm sky, twinkling much like the painted wall behind them. Jack held an arm around her, snuggling closer to her. The smile on his mouth didn't disappear as he let out a chuckle when Tooth halfly scolded her mini fairies, who soon fluttered back to their work after giving them a few dreamy stares. His heart skipped a beat as she said it was nice, he thought so too, but a part of him still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Yeah," he replied, eyes locked on the sky above them. "This is perfect. You, uh, you think we could stay like this a little while?" She outlined the frost on his hoodie with her finger.

"We can stay like this for as long as you'd like," she sighed, leaning up to kiss him on his cheek. She curled up and snuggled closer into his chest, slipping her hand into his hoodie pocket. She kicked her feet a little, rubbing them in the cool grass. She looked up at her little baby fairies back to work, fluttering frantically here and there with tooth capsules and quarters. Jack gently brushed his fingers through Tooth's feathers by her waist, taking in the moment. It was still warm, but now he didn't care. It wasn't uncomfortable, it's Tooth's warmth and that made it okay. A slight breeze passed by, he could see how it made the feathers covering her head dance and he smiled at her. She's so beautiful; she always had been - since he first saw her. But then there was him, Jack Frost, who only made a mess.

"... Are you sure you'll be fine with me, though?" He asked.

"Don't be silly, Jack," she said, nuzzling under his chin. "This is all I've ever wanted. For a really long time I've always wanted to say something, but I was too scared to say anything. There's a fine line between friendship and romance, and I was too afraid. But now it's okay, because now I've got what I've always wanted. Is this what you wanted, too?" she asked, suddenly becoming worried. Was she just being selfish? What if he didn't want the same thing she did? She felt a pang in her heart. She had seen people in love make ruins of things like this. She didn't want to be one of those people.

"O-of course I want this, I mean, I always sort of did! But.." he paused, shifting position so he could look at her before taking a deep breath. "You're this beautiful, responsible guardian, kind and perfect." His cheeks blushed redder. "While I'm, well, me. I just don't want to mess things up, or make things bad for you is all." Jack gave off a low, hollow chuckle; he really was worried to turn this into a mess as well. Tooth leaned up and kissed him on the lips, holding him tightly to her. Breaking away, she just smiled at him

"There is nothing you could possibly make anything bad out of this. Nothing bad every truly comes out of something good. And if anyone has a problem with us, you can bet that my fairies will back me up. And we all know North will have anyone's back, and I don't know a soul who'd want to mess with him," she giggled. "Now get those worried thoughts out of your silly little head before we've got nightmare horses at every window," she joked, playfully ruffling his hair. The kiss caught him off guard, causing him to tense up. As Tooth broke free, ensuring him everything would be fine; he chuckled with a soft smile. She was right, he should stop worrying before his worries would make even Pitch come back from the dark.

"Thanks, Tooth," Jack said, leaning his forehead on hers, his eyes staring into her violet orbs. "I don't know what I'd do without you, really."

"Without me you'd probably have gingivitis and need braces," she joked, touching his lips with a finger. "And without you I wouldn't have gotten to have all the fun we had today out in the snow. We would have had a tooth fairy who never learned to ice skate," she giggled. The sun was almost set now; the sky was an ombre of red and navy. Manny shone bright in the sky, almost full tonight. More stars revealed themselves and clustered in the sky.

"Oh, a tooth fairy who can't ice skate. That'd be terrible!" Jack laughed, rolling them over so he hovered over her. "Really, though, I'd be pretty useless without you," A chuckle escaped him as he gave her a brief kiss on her lips. Her warmth was spreading through all of him as his heart pondered and fluttered in his chest.

"You wouldn't be useless," she said, returning the kiss. "There'd still be snow days and snowball fights and icicles hanging from the trees," she smiled, playing with the strings on his hoodie. One of the little fairies came down and fluttered next to them. "Baby Tooth, I'm a little busy right now," she said to her. The fairy handed her a small tooth. "Aww! A first tooth! Look, Jack!" she said, holding it up to him.

"None of that would be anything special if I couldn't come here on my days off, though." He watched her with a soft expression in his eyes as she played with his strings. "Sure, it kept my mind off things for a long, long time... But I still felt empty." He smiled, turning to Baby Tooth who arrived with the tooth. As Tooth showed it to him, he couldn't keep in his laughter. She was so enthusiastic about her work.

"I love getting to see the first tooth. Because you know the child who lost it is only small and felt so accomplished wiggling it out on their own," she turned the small tooth over in her hands. "I really want to see the little one who lost this tooth. I know I said that I was taking a night off, but do you want to come with me, Jack? It's okay if you don't want to, I'd understand," she said softly. Jack's eyes fell to the tooth, then up at the fairy. Quickly he gave her a smile and a nod, letting a quick gust of wind lift him to his feet.

"I'll come with you, it's not everyday I get to come with you out on the field," he chuckled, picking up his staff.

"Great! Sorry for being so spontaneous," she said, rubbing the feather on the back of her neck. She picked up her wings and hovered a few feet from the ground. She took Jack by the hand and floated up out of the window. Tooth closed the window she had opened earlier and looked toward the sky. "Thank you, Manny," she whispered with a smile, then turned to Jack. The sun had gone and the sky was a blanket of blue, the small lights twinkling in a far off galaxy. Slowly, tiny specks of white fell from the sky. She turned to Jack and embraced him, her feathers catching tiny snowflakes onto them.

"Don't worry about it!" Jack chuckled before they left. As they got outside, Jack first noticed how dark it had gotten; the world was covered in a blue blanket as far as he could see. Manny was shining bright, looking down at them and he noticed how the stars were spread out as glitter across the sky. Jack didn't realise it started to snow before Tooth had her arms wrapped around him and he saw the small specks of melting snow.

"Oh- sorry, are you cold?" He asked, holding his arms around her.

"I'm fine," she smiled, tracing shapes on his chest with her finger. "These feathers can handle the cold," she laughed, kicking some snow up with her feet. Apart from the falling snow, the night was still. The wind was low; the skies were cloudless leaving room for the starts to see out. Even the landscape below was still. No animals chirped or barked or howled. It was still and quiet and everything felt fine. A sigh of relief escaped Jack, followed by a smile as he felt how soft Tooth's feathers were against his fingers. He took in the sight of how beautiful she was in contrast with the snow, how her feathers reflected the moonlight - it all brought out her beauty so much. With a soft smile on his lips, Jack lifted his hand, trailing his cold fingers over her cheek, just looking at her with eyes full of emotions. Noticing he was staring, he looked away for a few moments, cheeks flushing red.

"We'd better get going," she said, rising up, slipping her hand into his once more. "I'm so excited to see this kid!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Pulling Jack along with her, she flew so fast that she was outside of the child's house in a matter of seconds. It was a multi-story building with arched windows and deeply coloured shutters that were closed over the class. Its front porch looked freshly painted and a wood block swing hung from a sturdy branch of a tree in the front yard. The gutters lining the house were wet with what looked like melted snow and still green leaves. The weather here was drastically warmer than their previous location, but the air was still chilly, just above freezing temperature. A layer of frost pinched at the tips of the grass in the front lawn and there were blankets shielding the plants that grew along the flanks of the house. A dog barked in the distance.

"So she's in here, huh." Jack muttered, making sure his voice wasn't too loud. The people inside most likely couldn't see him, but just in case, he made sure to be quiet. He checked the window, discovering it wasn't locked. "Hey, wanna go in?" he whispered to the tooth fairy.

"Sure," she whispered, hovering up to the window to meet him. The room was small, almost cramped. Toys were strewn across the hardwood floor. A play rug lay half rolled up in the middle. Some cardboard boxes sat still taped up in one of the rooms corners. On the other side of the room was a frameless mattress with the sleeping child.

"They must have just moved in," Tooth analyzed, approaching the bed. Then she noticed something; there were two children snoring away. Twins. Two small ginger haired children, a brother and a sister. The boy snored loudly and the girl held a plush teddy in her arms. The boy's teeth still seemed in tact from what Tooth could tell when his mouth opened wide with each snore. Carefully and delicately, Tooth lifted the girl's lip and saw the missing space where one of her canine's once lay. Jack watched Tooth proceed with a smile before letting his eyes fall to the little girl. The way she was hugging her teddy bear faintly reminded him of his sister, how she used to sleep with a smile on her face. A low chuckle escaped him as he hovered over the bed, trying to brush memories away before he ended up sentimental.

"So she's the one who lost the tooth," he smiled. "She must have been excited for the tooth fairy to come." With a laugh he lightly nudged Tooth. She playfully nudged him back.

"Just look at her precious little face!" she whispered happily. She reached out and gently stroked the girl's freckled cheek. "First of many!" Tooth said, holding out a quarter and slipping it under the big pillow the two of them shared. The girl wiggled in her sleep, holding tighter to hear bear and snuggling closer to her brother. The boy's leg stuck out from beneath the covers. "They're so adorable…" she pulled the quilt up further, then tucked them in as best as she could without disturbing them. Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, they're quite charming." A soft smile on his mouth as he stoop up straight, still looking at them. Letting out a light sigh, he turned to Tooth. "It's a shame you're not out on the field much, you're really good with kids," his words were whispers so he wouldn't wake the kids.

"Thanks," she smiled. "There's just a lot of work to do and so many teeth to collect. I've tried to come out and see as many as I could lately though. It's just tough to get some free time in the night to do so," she sat down at the foot of the mattress. By the end of the bed was a half constructed Lego house and a handful of muscular action figures. Tooth slipped down onto the floor and started putting pieces of the blocks together. "Think of the look on his face when he sees this in the morning," she grinned, beckoning Jack over. Jack kneeled down on the floor by Tooth's feet, watching her put together the Lego house.

"Bet he's not going to think the tooth fairy built it, at least," he said, eyes on her. The way her colourful feathers stood out even in the dark room made him smile. "Maybe if I come and lend a hand once in a while, you'll have more time to come and see the children." He said. She pushed some of the blocks over to him.

"You can help me, you know," she teased, creating a tower with her blocks. "Like I said you're welcome any time you want," her smile was warm. A digital clock loosely plugged into an outlet read that the night was in full bloom. The floor creaked as she leaned over to grab a Lego flag piece and placed it at the top of her tower. He didn't hesitate to take some of the Legos, helping to build the tower. A thin layer of frost froze over the pieces he touched.

"I know, I just like hearing how welcome I am at your place," Jack said in a joking manner, watching the tower grow taller and taller as they built it. The little boy sleeping let out a loud, sudden snore, causing Jack to almost jump and let out a gasp as he got startled. Tooth laughed at Jack's reaction, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. She looked over at the children in bed, still sleeping soundly. She giggled quietly into her palms, turning to Jack.

"Shhh!" she pressed a finger to her lips, smiling. She collected a few more blocks, creating what looked like a moat and a draw bridge to complete the Lego castle. "Little tyke's going to be so surprised," she hovered up, looking over at the boy. While the two were building their brick castle, the boy rolled over in his sleep, now snuggling close to his sister. Tooth's eyelids lowers and her lips pulled at the corners into a small smile. Letting out a silent chuckle, Jack placed a few Lego-men by the castle gate before helping to build the bridge.

"I almost want to stay just to see his face in the morning," He said, letting his icy eyes wander over at the sleeping children. A soft smile formed on his mouth, he sort of wondered if he and his sister had looked like that as well, when he was younger of course. "Say, Tooth.." He whispered, but fell quiet again. "Never mind," He glanced at her with a smile before using his last Lego. Finishing her moat, she flew over to what appeared as the girl's side of the room and arranged her extra teddies and dolls around the table, forming a tea party. She propped them up around the table, placing small plastic cups and spoons in front of them. Tooth heard Jack whisper her name.

"Yes, Jack?" she turned. "Don't you 'never mind' me," she giggled. "What is it that you wanted to say?" Jack turned his attention back to the Lego, finding a few more pieces to place around as he let out a half-hearted sigh.

"I just.." His brows furrowed, he wasn't quite sure how to ask without the mood turning moody. "I just came to think of the teeth you collect. What, well, what happens to the teeth of children who passes away? I mean, you had mine and I sort of..." Jack scoffed slightly with a distant smile. "The sleeping kids made me think, it's a stupid question - just ignore it," He said. Tooth knit her brows together in worry.

"No, that's not a stupid question, Jack," she sighed. "We have a special section of the palace where we put teeth like those. They still hold memories from when they were alive, as you know, but we put them in a special spot," she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We have a spot like that for adult teeth, too. You don't really lose teeth once you've grown up. And if you do, unfortunately most adults won't put their tooth under their pillow. So we just put them away, for safe keeping. We know we won't have to come back to them for a while," she finished, mustering a smile, hoping to lift his spirits. A small smile curled up on his mouth, a smile of relief.

"That's nice," He said. "For a little while I was worried their memories would go to waste, or thrown away." Jack focused his glance to the Lego again, clicking a few bits in place. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I don't mean so sound like a creep," A laugh. "The teeth aren't really my business," A laugh escaped him.

"Oh no, memories would never go to waste! Plus we don't know who might need to learn the memory of someone else. It's a rare occasion, yes, but it does happen," she explained. " But no! You're fine, no need to worry! You can ask me anything you'd like. You don't have to feel weird asking," she smiled. The Lego block castle looked almost complete, just missing its second tower's flag. She sifted through the remaining pieces, but there was not another flag piece. So others could see someone else's memories. That caught Jack's attention, though he let out a chuckle when he saw how she was looking for the missing piece.

"Here," He held it out; he'd just picked it up before she started to look for it. "Let's put it on together," A warm smile spread across his mouth.

"Okay," she giggled. They both pinched onto the tiny piece and secured it onto the tower. "Tada! All done!" she exclaimed, clapping quietly as to not wake the sleeping kids. A buzzing sound suddenly started. It sounded as if it were coming from a few rooms over. Then all of a sudden it stopped. A door was heard opening and closing from down the hallway. "One of the parents must just have gotten up," Tooth said, not realizing how much time had passed.

"Maybe we should get going then," Jack nodded towards the window as he heard footsteps move a few rooms over. His eyes fell over at the window; the sun had slowly started to crawl up from behind the mountains in the distance. Tooth took Jack's hand and flew over to the window sill. She pushed it open with a slight creek. The little boy snorted again in his sleep, kicking his leg back out from under the covers. After they were outside, she closed the shutters. The sky was still a deep blue, but deep into the horizon line and faint orange glow threatened to peek out. The stars were now shielded by a fat, grey cloud, blocking out their twinkling.

"Where do you want to go now?" she said, nuzzling into Jack's chest.

"Actually, anywhere's fine with me. I just sort of want to spend time with you." He said smiling at her, wrapping his arms around the fairy.

"Let's head back to the palace then," she pecked him on the lips. "Then we'll have all the time in the world to just snuggle!" she smiled, lacing her fingers through his as they sped off into the early morning sky.


End file.
